


Schooling the Genius

by ibelieveinguardianangels



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinguardianangels/pseuds/ibelieveinguardianangels
Summary: "I-I think I have a problem," He whispered, clearly struggling to raise his voice as it broke, "and I don't know what to do about it. I'm a genius, Garcia, yet I can't figure out how to solve this problem." Dr. Spencer Reid is upset. Garcia is the only one who knows how to help him. ONE-SHOT. Complete.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Schooling the Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net on December 10, 2017.  
> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoy.

"Information superhighway, speak and be dazzled by my knowledge," She answered in her usual chirpy tone, holding her finger up towards the door that had just opened without turning around. "Do you even have to ask, my chocolate Adonis? I'll get on with it immediately and call you with what I find. Always, my love."

Typing away with one hand, she gestured for whoever was in the doorway to enter. It took a few moments, but when it dawned on her that they hadn't, she glanced over her shoulder, ceasing her typing immediately when she saw the sight in front of her.

Standing in the doorway to her office was Dr. Spencer Reid. He looked very distraught. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks slightly swollen and he had a very, very sad look on his face. His hair was even more mussed than usual and she knew just by looking at him that he had been toying with it.

He was leant up against the doorframe, his eyes on the floor and his hands shoved into his pockets.

Penelope Garcia rose from her seat, her mouth slightly agape in surprise. Of course, she'd seen the members of her team upset before, but she had never seen Spencer looking quite so heartbroken. Seeing the pain on her youngest baby's face made Penelope's heart ache.

She quickly crossed the small space to stand in front of the young genius and wordlessly pulled him into her embrace. She was a little surprised when he wrapped his arms around her, bending himself at an awkward angle so that he could rest his head on her shoulder.

She felt his body tremble slightly, and could feel the warm dampness of tears on her neck as he began to cry.

Penelope pulled back from the hug and, being mindful of his dislike of touching people's hands, she wrapped her hand around his shirt-covered wrist and lead him over to her chair. Gesturing for him to sit, Penelope pulled her spare chair over and sat in front of him.

Penelope scooted her chair a little closer to the sobbing genius, until their knees were touching. Spencer had covered his face with his hands, "Don't get me wrong, my little genius, I am over the moon to see you in my lair. I cherish every moment with all of my babies. But seeing this devastated expression on your gorgeous face is slowly breaking my heart. Would you like to tell me why you're so upset?"

She watched as he fought to get his slightly erratic breathing under control and slowly uncovered his face, letting his hands fall into his lap.

"I-I think I have a problem," He whispered, clearly struggling to raise his voice as it broke, "and I don't know what to do about it. I'm a genius, Garcia, yet I can't figure out how to solve this problem."

"Well then, you've come to the right place. I specialise in problem solving. May I?" She gestured to his hands. When she had his permission, she took them in her own, squeezing them slightly in an attempt to soothe him. "What's this problem that's worrying you so much?"

"Garcia," He paused briefly, "Penelope, do you think the BAU only keeps me around because of my brain?"

"What?" Penelope started. She hadn't expected that at all. "Of course not, Spencer. Why on earth would you ask that?"

He shrugged slightly, avoiding her gaze.

"I'm not much use otherwise, am I? I'm no good at one-to-one combat. I can't subdue an UnSub. I'm not particularly fast, or strong. The only thing I'm good at is-"

She could see the shock in Spencer's eyes as she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Stop right there." She demanded. "Listen to me, Spencer Reid, and make sure you're listening well. I want all of this to get locked into that eidetic memory of yours. Do you understand?" She waited until he had nodded his understanding before she removed her hand from his mouth. "You are a loved and valued member of this team, Spencer. Not only are you a wonderful mind, but you are a very kind, caring young man. And you are young. You've seen and dealt with more than anyone your age would ever be expected to and you manage to keep it from affecting you. You've seen some of the worst things in this world and you still manage to see the good in people. Spencer Reid, you may not be physically fast or strong, but you are an essential member of this team and the BAU would _not_ be the same without you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," He nodded quickly.

"You have been 'kept around' because you are one of the greatest assets this team has. It would be naive to pretend that your intelligence had nothing to do with it, but it's certainly not the be-all and end-all. Not to mention, you're pretty easy on the eyes."

She heard Spencer huff a laugh through his tears and smiled back at him.

"Thank you," He whispered.

She reached around the young genius and grabbed a box of tissues she kept on her desk, handing it to him. She remained quiet as he wiped his face.

"Do you feel better?" She asked, embracing him once more.

"Thank you, Penelope. I truly appreciate it."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to hear what you think, so please leave a review and let me know.   
> ibelieveinguardianangels


End file.
